Warriors: The Brightest Light
by Awsome Prussia Fan45
Summary: "Like fire you light will blaze to block out the darkness." A girl has somehow became a cat. Brightpaw has the power to save Fern Clan. The only problem Many in the clan think she does not belong. With the looming threat of Brook Clan and the entire clan on edge will she ever find her place?
1. Allegianges

FernClan  
Leader: Nightstar: Large black tom with white on his chest.  
Deputy: SilverFur: Solid Gray tom with one blind eye. Apprentice: BrightPaw  
Medicine cat: BlackFace: Black and white she-cat apprentice: SageCloud  
Warriors( Toms and She-cats without kits)  
EagleClaw: Black and white tom. Apprentice: RosePaw  
BrackenRunner: Brown Tabby tom: Apprentice: MistPaw  
RabbitSkip: A Sleek Brown She-cat Fastest cat in fernclan.  
GrayFoot: Dark Gray she-cat.  
LongBriar: Golden and white tabby she-cat.  
BrindlePelt: Dark Tortoishell she cat. Apprentice:SnakePaw  
Dustclaw: Brown tabby tom  
Queens(She-cats with kits)  
MistyPuddle: Gray Queen  
Apprentices(Cats over 6 moons old in training to be warriors)  
SageCloud: A dapple gray she cat.  
RosePaw: Tortoiseshell She cat  
MistPaw: Gray She cat  
BrightPaw: White she cat with ice blue eyes  
SnakePaw: Black Tom with unusual silver eyes

BrookClan  
Leader: StormStar: old Gray tom  
Deputy: StoneClaw: young Gray tom  
Medicine cat: MintSpots dappled she cat.  
Warriors  
Ivywave: Gray she cat

FoxClan  
Leader: tornstar Brown tom

Badger Clan  
Leader: Moonstar: White she cat

Cats outside of the clans(and other animals)  
Shadow: young black tom  
Tink: Old tan dog. Friend of Brightpaw  
Killer Fang: Large Long haired white dog with very long fangs. Friend of brightpaw


	2. Chapter 1

The girl watch as the Black tom stocked the old dog who's back was turned to him. Just because she could not see him however does not mean she could not hear him. Just as he leaped the dog moved and the cat crashed into the water bowl the dog was drinking form. A large white dog who was also watching laughed.

"Ha the Might hunter has caught water."

"Oh shut up Killer Fang." the cat spat licking his wet fur.

"Fang Leave Shadow alone." The girl scolded. Yes she could talk to animals. For many generations the people in her family have had the gift, but the last few generations the trait had skipped over, But the

last family member who had it was recent enough that when she started having full conversations with the family dogs her family was not phased.

"That was a dirty trick Tink." Shadow said to the old dog.

"Well you have to learn to be quiet somehow." The two of them continued fight.

"Shadow respect your elders let alone the one that raised you. I am going outside anyone want to come?" The girl said.

"It is too hot." was the answer they gave.

Once outside a black tom came up to her.

"Hello Nightstar how is your clan." She said.

"We have two new apprentices. Mistpaw and snakepaw."

"So you only have three apprentices?"

" Three is better than none. Tell me how is shadow."

"Wet." Nightstar gave her a strange look and the girl told him about shadows failed hunt.

The next day the girl was on the school bus on her way home. When she got off she was meet by Rabbitskip a fern clan warrior.

"#### quick come with me brook clan attacked and Nightstar is losing his last life. He wants you there." the girl ran behind the cat. She had never been to the camp before. She had to crawl through the tunnel of thick ivy and brambles that lead to the camp. In the center of the camp underneath a large tees lay Nightstar. Longbriar Nightstrs mate moved from were she was morning over his body.

"He died just before you got here. He would want you to sit vigil for him." She said turning to go back to sit next to him. The girl joined her. Midnight had come and gone when the girl fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

"What happened to me." The white kitten said. Longbriar stepped forward.

"During the night, after you fell asleep. You were surrounded by light and when it faded, you were a cat."

"What am I going to do. I don't know if I can turn back. What about my family they won't understand me. I was the only one who could speak to animals." This time it was SilverFur the clans former deputy who stepped forward.

"Then we will let you into the clan." He said jumping onto one tree. "I Sliverfur current leader of fern clan ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this young cat. Form this day until she has received her warrior name this apprentice shall be called BrightPaw in honor of her bright white coat. I shall be her mentor." He jumped down and touched noses with his new apprentice. "Now I must be going to the moonstone to receive my nine lives. I ask you all to be careful BrookClan could still be in the forest." He turned to leave and was followed by BlackFace the clan's medicine cat. BrightPaw watched as they disappeared. MistPaw and RosePaw ran over to where BrightPaw sat still watching the entrance to the camp.

"MistPaw and RosePaw right?" She asked a little embarrassed. These were clan born cats and probably knew everyone.

"Yep that's us." said MistPaw. "Don't worry soon you will know everyone in the clan."

"We'll show you around." Rosepaw said. Both apprentices turned and walked away. Brightpaw hesitated.

"Hey come on we won't bite." Mistpaw called over her shoulder. They lead her across the camp and stopped at a Group of bushes that were reinforced by brambles, but the whole way she could feel the eyes of her new clan mates on her. It was obvious that not everyone was happy with her being here.

"This is the nursery." Mistpaw said making her way in. Inside a Gray Queen Who had not yet Kitted lay in a mossy nest.

"Hey Mistypuddle." Rosepaw said. "This is Brightpaw."

"Yes, I watched the ceremony. Welcome to the clan Brightpaw." The Queen Purred.

" You." Brightpaw stuttered." When are you having your kits?" She asked.

"Soon. Let's just hope brook clan has left so we can have some peace." As if on cue EagleClaw who was standing guard sounded an alarm.

"BROOKCLAN INTROTERS." The fishy Smell of the cats hit Brightpaws nose. The apprentices charged out of the nursery. Brackenrunner and his sister RabbitSkip were working together to fend off a dark tabby warrior while LongBrair was fighting with a large gray tom. It seemed her mate's death had empowered the old she cat.

BrightPaw got ready to pounce on a nearby cat but was stopped by Eagleclaw.

"You have no battle training. It would do us no good for you to die in this battle."

"But."

"NO." He said before jumping back into the fray. The FernClan cats were outnumbered at this rate they'd be slaughtered. The dog pack they could help. Brightpaw looked for a way out of the camp. The main entrance was out. Unless she wanted to doge fighting warriors that is. Then she got lucky a hole in the camp wall by the warrior den just big enough to squeeze though. She ran though the forest as fast as she could in the direction of the farm. She could tell the Bookclan warriors had stopped to sent mark the area.

"They must be really sure they will win." She said to herself as she broke the tree line glad to be away from the fish smell. She ran up to the house though the doggy door to find most of the pack, shadow, her mom and younger sister all sitting there. "Tink it's me ####. I'm a cat now it is not important what is Fernclan is being attacked by Brookclan and losing. I'm now an apprentice named Brightpaw we need the packs help."

"How did you become a cat?" Her sister yelled. That answered the question if her family could still understand her.

"We don't have time for this." Tink said. " Myself, fang, T, Prencess, Coby, Max, and kendel will go with Bightpaw."

"Am I the only one who can hear them?" Her sister said.

"Oh shut up Liz." Brightpaw said leading the dogs out the house and in to the forest. They did not make it far before running into the whole of Fernclan Beaten and defeated.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well look what we found. Some warrior to flee from a fight." Snakepaw sneered. His silver eyes Made Brightpaw uneasy.

"That's enough Snakepaw." EagleClaw said. "She had no training so I would not let her fight."

"I'm sorry we were so outnumbered. I could not let you be slaughter. I thought the dog pack could help so I slipped out a hole I in the camp wall." She looked down not wanting to meet the eyes.

"Come with us." Tink offered." We can give you a place to stay in a shed until your leader returns." Eagleclaw dipped his head to the old dog.

"Thank you Tink. We have a Queen with us so our pace may be slow. Brightpaw go walk With Mistypuddle and make sure she does not fall behind." Eagleclaw said. Brightpaw nodded her head and made her way through the group of cats. Tink turned to her dogs.

"T go home and warn the pack of what has happened tell then to keep a look out for Brookclan and to kill them on sight show them no mercy for they have not shown any to FernClan. Start making nests in the old shed. Max Take Sagecloud and find herbs there are many hurt cats here. Princess and kendel you to take some fit cats and work on finding them some fresh kill." Brightpaw was shocked to hear Tink give the order to kill. Tink had been her dog and she had not know her to be violent. As if reading her mind Eagleclaw soak.

"Tink we apprecate all you are doing, but sending your dogs after Brookclan will do nothing but make thinks worse. It's not how we do things. Warriors don't kill unless we have to."

"Very well. We should get going it will be nightfall soon." They walked slowly at a pace that Mistypuddle could handle. Brightpaw could not help feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said to Mistypuddle. "If I had been faster then this would not have happened and you would still be safe in the nursery." The young queen let out a sharp hiss.

"Mouse brain. You did the best you could. Eagleclaw called a retreat almost as soon as you left. There was nothing you could do. Don't let Snakepaw get to you he is arrogant a trait that won't get him very far. I may have only known you for a day, but I can tell you are brave, cunning, and most importantly caring. Snakepaw would let his own kin die if it meant he could save his own skin. You did not have to try and get help. You risked you life to save ours and I am grateful. You will make a great warrior one day." Brightpaw blushed at the praise. She had not realized they had made it back to the farm. The shed was in poor condition. It had not been used for a while, but it would have to do. Brightpaw suddenly felt a pain rip her shoulder and a heavy weight on her back. She turned trying to see her attacker. A heap of jet black fur was tearing her own snow white fur which was now stained red. Snake paw was ready to kill. Brightpaw could feel the life slipping from her. Was this really how she was going to end? Suddenly the weight was ripped off her. Brindlepelt had pulled her apprentice off Brightpaw.

"What are you doing?" The tortoiseshell she cat said.

"Pleasing Starclan, it is obvious that they don't approve of her so I must kill it." Brightpaw did not miss how he called her it like she was a piece of fresh kill.

"That is not true and since you seem to have no respect for life, you share of fresh kill will go to Mistypuddle." Brightpaw could not care less what Snakepaw's punishment was. Her shoulder hurt. To make things worst Brackenrunner stepped in between Brindlepelt and Snakepaw.

"No he is right. I say kill the little piece of fox dung. If it weren't for her we would still be safe in our camp." The brown tom said as he turned and prepared to pounce on the helpless cat. Eagleclaw stepped in front of her. Brightpaw hoped they would listen to the deputy.

"No this is mouse brained. Now everyone settle down." He was going to say more but, Brackenrunner's claws met his face. EagleClaw pounced, pinning the much smaller tom his claws at his throat. For a second Brightpaw thought he was going to end the Toms life. "If you won't listen to me then I will let Silverstar deal with you when he gets back." As the two fought all Brightpaw wanted was to get way. She summed all the strength she could and crawled over to the side of her old home the Stone foundation was cold, but Brightpaw curled up as close to it as she could.

"Can I see your wounds?" a soft voice said. Brightpaw looked up to see Sagecloud. The gray Medicine cat was not alone, Mistpaw and Rosepaw were with her. Brightpaw tried to move, but this was proving to be a challenge. The two other apprentices ran over to help their friend. Sagecloud put marigold and wrapped the wound in cobwebs, then she passed her some Poppy seeds. "These will make you tired, but they will ease the pain."

"We would have brought you some fresh kill but Brackenrunner won't let us." Mistpaw said. Then Shadow came out of the Two-leg nest carrying what looked like a piece of raw meat. He dropped it by her feet.

"Tink told me what happened. I thought you would be hungry." Bright paw poked the meat with a fore paw.

"You have been stealing from the counters again. I swear one day you are going to get in to trouble." Brightpaw said taking a bite from the Meat. She might not agree with Shadow's Method of getting it, but she was starving. Now that she thought of it when was the last time she ate? The day before at lunch so it had been a long time. She at most of it then push the rest of it to the black Tom. "You are the one who got it so you deserve a share." Shadow ate the rest of the meat and the four cats curled up and slept. Hoping that Silverstar return will help fix things.

A/N This took so long! I hate Snakepaw and that is the point. He is not a good cat. I will try to get a chapter out each week.


	5. Chapter 4

Silverstar had returned the next day a little after sunhigh. He had been beyond angry with how brightpaw had been treated. Brackenrunner was cowering below his leader. He was crouched low to the ground fearful of his leaders rage. Snakepaw though stared his leader down as if he showed no fear. 'The word of the leader is the warrior code.' the voice of Nightstar rang in her head she had been good friends with the old Fernclan leader and his death still stung. They had spent many hours talking and in that time she had come to know the warrior as well as any clan cat.

"Will you sit Still." Shadow growled. "If you don't let me finish grooming the blood from your fur you won't have any." Even though the toms voice held a joking tone Brightpaw knew that shadow would make good on that threat so she just laid down and let shadow finish.

"Nightstar would be proud of you," She thought before letting sleep take over. She did not know she really said it out loud.

The wind out side was strong enough to pull branches off the trees. The blizzard like conditions made things worse, well for anyone dumb enough to be outside that is. The girl was sitting inside a house, warm with her family. Her dog sat next to her as she stoked her fur. One could swear that they were holding a full conversation. The dog raised her head suddenly and growled something.

"What's wrong?" The girl's mother said. The girl turned to look at her mother before putting her coat on.

"Tink says Nightstar's outside. He wants to me, but what would make him leave his clan in a storm like this." No one tried to stop her as she stepped out into the cold. The Fernclan leader's black coat stood out ageist the snow. He was carrying something that blended in with his black fur. She watched as he dug a hole in the snow and laid a kit no more than a few weeks old down. The kit was so still The girl thought he was dead, but the kit suddenly started coughing.

"Nightstar." she was interrupted.

"He is Longbriar and I's only surviving kit, but he is sick and jaggedwind and blackface can't heal him.

I can't watch him die. Please take care of him. If he survives he can never know were he came from it would not be fair as it is a life he can never have."

"I will Nightstar." The girl said as she stepped forward to pick up the frail kit. "Mom, get out here." She yelled and her mother appeared a few seconds later. She held up the kit for her mom to see. "I'll explain on the way, he needs a vet." Next she turned back to nightstar. "Hey what is his name?"

"Shadowkit."

A/N Dun dun da shadow backstory with a short a cliff hanger, Jaggedwind was the med cat before blackface.


	6. Chapter 5

A/n What will shadow say about Brigtpaw's little slip up?

Brightpaw woke up to find fresh kill being dropped in front of her. She looked up to see her mentor Silverstar. The half blind leader smiled warmly.

"Go on your hurt so you can have your share now." He said. Brightpaw examined the fresh kill (her first piece ever) a Rabbit. She took a bite of the meat and found it was good. While the meat Shadow had given her the night before had been OK with a dull flavor and rather dry, the fresh kill was the opposite tasting like the forest. She quickly finished the rabbit off in a few famished gulps.

"Thank you." She said grooming the blood and fur from her face.

"It was Brackenrunner who caught it, he gave strict instructions to give it to you." silverstar said a look of amusement on his face. It was most likely due to the look of confusion on apprentice's. The night before Brackenrunner would have cut off his tail if it meant he could kill the young cat. "He is not a bad cat." The leader said as he walked away. Brightpaw could only guess the rabbit had been a sort of peace offering. Brightpaw would have to thank Brackenrunner the next time she saw him. Her shoulder had stiffened and she thought about finding Sagecloud, but Shadow decided now was the best time to come over.

"Hey why did you say nightstar would be proud of me." His tone held none of the joking nature it had earlier. 'I must have said that out loud.' she thought. She knew she could not tell him the truth. Yes she would keep her promise. Not to mention it would make Nightstar look bad. Not the way he should be remembered.

"You must have miss heard me so quit acting like you are going rip my claws out and maybe do something useful like find a medicine cat my shoulder is stiff." She snapped. She hated lying to Shadow, but Nightstar's secret is too important. The cats of the clan would never understand why he would give his son to twolegs than watch him die.

It has been three moons since Brightpaw joined Fernclan. Brightpaw stocked careful not to make a sound up to a thrush, the snowy apprentice prepared to pounce. It was her first hunting assessment and she was determined to pass. Before the bird knew she was there she leaped and killed before it could make a sound. The hunting around the farm had been good and she had already caught a rabbit and two mice along with her thrush. The thrush would have to be her last catch though as the arrival of sunhigh marked the end of her assessment. Her mentor appeared from the trees above where he was watching the young cat.

"Good job, lets go gather the rest of your catch and head back." silverstar said and the to turned to make their way to where Brightpaw had buried her prey.

"Silverstar when will we take back our territory?" Brightpaw asked through the mouthful of feathers. It had been three moons after all and she knew her clan mates were getting restless. They wanted their territory back. They had not gone to gathering ether. What did the other clans think?

"I don't know." The gray cat said finally. "Do I risk more cats in a battle we cannot win." It seemed like he was talking to him self and not Brightpaw. "Why don't to take that thrush to Mistypuddle?" Brightpaw nodded and took the bird to the queen. Her kits Stormkit and Rushkit were sleeping. Brightpaw dropped the thrush by the queen who smiled.

"I take it your assessment went well?" she asked Brightpaw who nodded. "Well go get yourself something to eat you deserve it. Brightpaw made her way to the pile of fresh kill and selected a Pigeon. Mistpaw, Rosepaw, and Brindlepelt who the apprentice recently befriended were already eating there own.

"Did you hear." Mistpaw said as her friend approached. Her friend sounded like a kit on the day of their apprentice ceremony.

"What"? Brightpaw said as she set aside some of the feathers from her meal to line her nest.

"You, me, and Mistpaw are going to go to the moonstone." Rosepaw said her green eyes bright.

"You are all one step closer to being warriors that Fernclan can be proud of." Brindlepelt said.


	7. Chapter 6

Brightpaw could not sleep. How could she when her mind would not leave her alone? She looked at the sleeping forms of Mistpaw and Rosepaw envious of their peace. She got out of her mossy nest and careful not to step on anyone left the shed. Silverpelt shone bright over head. Brightpaw wanted a better look so she climbed onto the roof of her old home. A feeling of sadness spread over her as she gazed at the Star's and the fallen warriors they represented. She found herself thinking of nightstar. Would she see him at the moonstone? Would starclan come to her at all?

"Brightpaw. " Brigthpaw was stunned out of her thoughts by Shadow. The black tom trotted over to sit with her. In the moonlight his coat shone. The softer tones of the nightlight had turned him almost purple.

"What if starclan does not come to me tomorrow?" She said never taking her eyes off the stars." What if Snakepaws right? What if I don't belong? Will they kick me out if Starclan doesn't come?" It was quiet for a second.

"Do you had fresh kill for brains?" Shadow asked his voice sharp. His amber gaze burned Brightpaw like is was made of fire. " Snakepaw is a pathetic piece of Fox dung who would rather kill his own mother than risk his own life. He does not deserve the life of a warrior." He sounded a bit jealous when he said the last sentence. Did shadow want to be a warrior?

" I'm not clan born. Who says I will ever be a warrior." Brightpaw said.

"Who cares." A voice said. The cats turned to see Brindlepelt. " You should be sleeping the moonstone is a long journey. You will need your rest. "

The next morning The three apprentices woke to find traveling herbs had been left out for the three of them. Brightpaw lapped up the Herbs and gagged on the bitter flavor. Her friends had a similar look of disgust plastered on their faces. Eagleclaw, Silverstar, and Brackenrunner had a look of amusement at seeing their apprentices' first opinion of traveling herbs.

"Now remember to take what starclan shows you and keep it with you. Starclan will give insight, but it is up to you three to walk the path to make it there. You three are almost warriors and we expect you to act like it." Silverstar said. His good green eye shone with pride. He nodded to the other mentors and lead the way into the forest. The chilly late greenleaf morning was foggy, dew clung to the plants. There was no sign of prey either which was a good thing since there was no time for hunting hence why they were given herbs. As they traveled farther Brightpaw thought her paws would fall off. The ground turned boggy as they neared a lake with a Gigantic Waterfall that if a cat fell down there would little chance of survival.

"Where is the moonstone?" Mistpaw said glancing to the raising moon than back too the waterfall. Silverstar smirked and approached the water fall and disappeared behind it. As the apprentices followed they found themselves in a large cavern . There was a dull white rock in the center. A shaft of moonlight hit the stone and it came to life shining like the moon itself. The cat walked forward and touched their noses to the stone. Brightpaw felt like she made of ice as the cold spread though out her body. She than felt sleep over take her like she had not slept in a moon.

What Brightpaw saw stuck fear in the young cat. Shadow lay in the middle of fernclan's camp His fur torn, blood pooled around him. His vacant eyes stared at a faceless silhouette of a cat.

"Beware the serpent in your own camp." voice rang out. Then the vision changed. She saw herself on top of one tree.

"Like fire you light will blaze to block the darkness, but beware even the strongest fire can be smothered beware the rocks that will put out your light." The voice said and the vision changed once again. She saw three kit a black tom, a white she cat, and a blue/gray she cat. The she cats faded away and left the tom. Brightpaw watched as he grew. His face looking more full of hate as he gained a notch in one of his ears the other was almost completely torn off he also had two scars on his shoulder. As the vision ended Bright expected the voice to come back. To explained what she just saw, but instead she woke up in the cavern that held the moonstone.


	8. updated Allegianges

FernClan

Leader: Silverstar: Solid Gray tom with one blind eye. Apprentice: BrightPaw

Deputy: EagleClaw: Black and white tom. Apprentice: RosePaw

Medicine cat: BlackFace: Black and white she-cat apprentice: SageCloud

Warriors( Toms and She-cats without kits)

BrackenRunner: Brown Tabby tom: Apprentice: MistPaw

RabbitSkip: A Sleek Brown She-cat Fastest cat in fernclan.

GrayFoot: Dark Gray she-cat.

LongBriar: Golden and white tabby she-cat.

BrindlePelt: Dark Tortoishell she cat. Apprentice:SnakePaw

Dustclaw: Brown tabby tom

Queens(She-cats with kits)

MistyPuddle: Gray Queen (mother of Brackenrunner's kits)

Apprentices(Cats over 6 moons old in training to be warriors)

SageCloud: gray she cat with lighter gray patches and green eyes.

RosePaw: Tortoiseshell She cat

MistPaw: Gray She cat

BrightPaw: White she cat with ice blue eyes

SnakePaw: Black Tom with unusual silver eyes

BrookClan

Leader: StormStar: old Gray tom

Deputy: Stonefoot: young Gray tom

Medicine cat: MintSpots dappled she cat.

Warriors

Ivywave: Gray she cat

FoxClan

Leader: tornstar Brown tom

Badger Clan

Leader: Moonstar: White she cat

Cats outside of the clans(and other animals)

Shadow: young black tom

Tink: Old tan dog. Friend of Brightpaw

Killer Fang: Large Long haired white dog with very long fangs. Friend of brightpaw


	9. Chapter 7

Brightpaw moved carefully though the under growth. Her eyes, ears, and nose alert for any signs of trouble. She was on a patrol with Rabbitskip and Grayfoot who was leading. The gray senor warrior walked with a limp. Brightpaw could tell she would have to retire soon. The sent of brookclan hit her nose. Without waiting for a command Brightpaw lunched herself forward and landed on the gray tom's back. She slashed his side. Leaving a deep cut. The tom tried to shift in order to rake her belly but brighpaw shifted and knocked him on his side claws unsheathed at his throat.

"Well done brightpaw." Grayfoot rasped. " You have captured a very important brookclan cat. Do you know who he is?" Brigthpaw had no idea so she just shook her head. Grayfoot's eye glowed with excitement and pride." he is stonefoot the brookclan deputy." Brigthpaw could not believe it. The Brookclan deputy!

" Beaten by an apprentice." Rabbitskip purred with amusement. "We have to take him with us."

"I agree." Grayfoot said leading the way back to camp.

"Cats of Fernclan!" Silverstar announced once he learned of the very important prisoner. "Grayfoot's patrol have brought us Stonefoot the deputy of Brookclan. We know have a advantage and it is thanks to Brightpaw. Brightpaw took down the deputy of another clan. Grayfoot says she fought like a warrior. She still have bit more training though." Silverstar's speech was cut of by a yowl. The sent of blood filled the clearing. In ran Brackenrunner torn and bloody but alive. In his jaws he held the limp, unmoveing form of Rosepaw. Her tortoiseshell and white fur was torn. Her green eyes which were once bright were now cloudy, vacant. Brackenrunner layed her down in the middle of the clan.

"What happened Brackenrunner?" Silverstar asked.

"we were hunting and she took off after a rabbit. She ran straight into Stormstar. She was dead before I could reach her." Brackenrunner paused shaking. " He said this is a warring. If we did not leave than we would end up like Rosepaw." Brightpaw wanted to rip Backenrunner's ear's off, But why he was not the one to do it. Just to be sure she looked at her friend's claw and true to his story they held the gray fur of Stormstar. Yowls of outrage came from the surrounding cats.

"We should kill Stonefoot!" Dustclaw yowled stocking up the the Gary tom who was being treated by Sagecloud.

"No we need him alive."Silverstar ordered.

It took awhile for the clan to settle down and all to soon it was time to gather to sit vigil for Rosepaw.

Rosepaw had been laid out as if she were sleeping. She was covered in herbs, but to Brightpw that did little to cover the smell of death. She gave her friend's cold ear a lick.

"Goodbye Rosepaw. I'll miss training with you. I know you watch us from starclan." The night dragged on. Brightpaw remembered each moment she had spent with her friend.

OoOoOoOoO

"Even though we are not in our camp we still need to continue your training." Silverstar said as he stood with the other three mentors." Now more than ever." Brightpaw could only just make out what he was saying as if he said it any louder the small hope that this was just a dream would vanish. Every cat was in denial since no one wanted to admit it.

"Let's work on your stalking." Eagleclaw said. Now what should we keep in mind when stalking different types of prey?"

" For mice step lightly with your weight on your haunches not your paws, because they will hear you before anything else." Brightpaw said to the now surprised group of cats.

"That's right, how?" Silverstar stammered in amazement. This was her first hunting lesson after all.

"I guess all the time I spent watching Nightstar." The white apprentice said. Her mentor beamed.

"Well since you know how to hunt how about you split up into groups of two and work on group hunting. Remember to work as a team. Brightpaw and Rosepaw you two will head north as far as the Ravine. Be careful though the water is low and it would be easy to fall if you are not careful. Mistpaw and Snakepaw you will take the fields around the horse barn. You will have till sunhigh to catch as much prey as you can."

Brightpaw let Rosepaw lead the way into the forest. She kept her senses alert for signs of prey. She spotted a brown shape bounding along and signaled with her tail to her friend who circled around to help block his path. Brightpaw stalked forward and when she was about a fox-length away she sprang after the rabbit. Brightpaw is not the fastest cat struggling to keep up with the rabbit when Rosepaw leaped and killed the prey.

"Mousedug." Brightpaw spat clawing the ground. When it came to strength and fighting she could beat any of the apprentices and ever some of the warriors. Speed however was another thing, her short legs made it hard to cover more distance with each stride and her heavy, stocky body did not help. She was built for fighting not hunting. Rosepaw caught on to her friends fowl mood.

"How will I ever be a warrior if can't catch a rabbit." Brightpaw said looking at the fresh kill and if it were crow-food.

"So what if you can't catch a sill rabbit. The way you jump you are bound to be the best bird hunter in the clan." Rosepaw said as she gave Brightpaw's head a reassuring lick.

OooOoOo

Rosepaw had been right about Brightpaw's ability to hunt birds. Her friend always knew just what to say and was kind to everyone. And as the sun started to rise the more Brightpaw found it hard to accept this goodbye. She and Mistpaw helped dig the hole where their friend would rest and by the end the claw had been cracked and broken, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain in their hearts.


	10. Chapter 8

AN Yay time for our first POV change! Sadly it Is Brindlepelt grieving for her sister. Enjoy I guess.

Brindlepelt settled down in between her mother Greyfoot and Mistypuddle her sister. She buried her nose in the fur of her other sister Rosepaw. It was not fair in her opinion. Her sister was just an apprentice for starclan's sake's!

'oh starclan watch over her.' She thought. 'watch over all if Stormstar's threat is serious.' Stormstar. Just the thought of the Brookclan leaders name made her belly twist. He had murder the apprentice in cold blood to send a message to her clan. 'Leave or die.' She looked over at Brightpaw and Mistpaw who were Rosepaw's best friends. Brightpaw seemed lost in thought and Brindlepelt wondered what was going on in her head. The young cat had looked like she wanted to kill Brakenrunner the warrior her sister had been hunting with when they had returned. She could understand needing someone to blame, but now was not the time to fight with other clan mates. She looked past Brightpaw and stared at Stonefoot the Brookclan Deputy who had been captured earlier that day. He seemed to be sitting vigil for the fallen apprentice. Why? It was his leader who had dealt the killing blow. He Seemed to hear her unspoken question.

"I sorry." His voice was barely audible. "This should have never happened." Greyfoot jumped to her feet fur bristling.

"Your sorry.. Your sorry!" The old she cat no longer seemed so old. "My kit is dead because of your CLAN." Brindlepelt was worried that her mother would attack the other cat. "Is this what your clan stands for? What happen to the noble cats that use to be there?" at this point the other Fernclan cats has gathered in the clearing. Stonefoot dipped his head.

"The word of the leader is the warrior code. My clan mates have not choice but to follow Stromstar's orders. Your right we were not always like this and nether was Stormstar. He is not in his right mind." he paused as if he was wondering if he should continue. " He is on his last life. I think he wants to prove that we.. he is still strong. If you would allow it could I sit vigil for your apprentice? I can't bring hr back but I want her to know the guilt and regret I feel." Brindlepelt rose to her feet and made her way over to the injured cat and helped him to his feet and helped him lay down next to Bightpaw who was still caught in her own thoughts and Brindlepelt wonder what she was thinking about.

Next morning After Rosepaw had been buried Brindlepelt noticed Mistpaw was pacing in front of her grave. She watch as she then sat down.

"Why did you have to die." the she cat had tears running down her face. "We were suppose to become warriors. Fight and hunt together." She paused shaking and Brindlepelt wondered if she should get Blackface. "I'll never get to..." she paused again sobbing harder and she did not notice Brindlepelt when she came over to sit next her draping her tail over the young cats back.

"Tell her." Bindlepelt murmured and purred softly when Mistpaw Jumped. "It's better to say what to say now than to live your live with regret." the apprentice sighed.

"I'll never get to tell you that I love you."


	11. Chapter 9

Brightpaw paced the clearing in annoyance. She had been banned from training thank to her broken claws. It was stupid to her. What was she suppose to do lay around and grieve? There were cats to be fed and Fernclan needed all the hunter they could get. She paused for a second to look around. Blackface and Sagecloud were sorting their pitifully small herb stores. Rushkit and Stormkit were playing under the watchful eye of their mother. She sighed and returned to her pacing

Blackface watch in amusement as Brightpaw Paced the clearing in frustration. Most apprentices would be happy for a break. 'She needs a break with that claw.' she thought. ' if that apprentice does not learn how to do as she is told she will never be a warrior.

"Maybe we should give her something to do we need more tansy?" Sagecloud's voice cut into her thoughts. She looked over at brightpaw just in time to see the apprentice stumble and fall.

Brightpaw felt pain shoot thought her leg as her paw twisted and she found herself falling to the ground.

"Foxdung!" She grumbled.'

'Now you you defiantly have to rest." Blackface's Soft voice said as she made her way other. Brightpaw could tell she was not even trying to hide her amusement. She felt Blackface grab her scruff and drag her over to were she had been sorting herb. Sagacloud examined her leg.

"You'll be fine. I'll give you poppy seeds for the pain but you need to rest. You should be able to continue your apprentice duties tomorrow."

"forget tansy." She heard Blackface purr. "If cats don't stop hurting themselves we will need more poppy seeds."

Brindlepelt crept carefully toward a rabbit. Moving silently her sleek frame silhouetted ageist the undergrowth. She enjoyed being in the forest again weaving thought the foliage. She longed for there old camp the dark dens carved out of old badger set long ago by cat long sense forgotten. When she was a fox-length away from the rabbit she sprang smirking. She had it cornered perfect. She thanked starclan, burred her catch to retrieve later and looked round for the rest of her partol. Eagelclaw, Rabbitskip, and Snakepaw came throw a clump of bracken prey in their jaws. Eagleclaw had a couple of mice ad a blackbird. Rabbitskip had a couple of plump voles while Snakepaw held another Rabbit. She felt a bit mouse-brained for burring her prey now and turned to retrieve it. Once in camp she took in the sight around her Brightpaw was out, sleeping near the medicine cats likely from poppy seeds. Rushkit and Stormkit were climbing on Fang biting him with tiny needle sharp teeth. The dog seem unfazed as the kit ''Defeated'' him. Shadow was cleaning out bedding. Brindlepelt could not help but think about how much he look like Nightstar, almost like they were kin. No Shadow was kittypet how could he have clan blood? She dropped her rabbit in the makeshift fresh-kill pile. She went over to the black furred cat.

"Shadow." she said as she moved no sit down in front of him.

"Did I do something wrong.?" He asked worry and confusion shone in his amber eyes.

"No I just want to talk to you." She said feeling a bit guilty. She had not meant to scare they young cat. "your the only cat who lives in the two-leg nest right?"

"Yes." He replied hesitantly. " Tink found me last leaf-bare. My mother was killed on the thunderpath." "I'm sorry. That must have been awful to watch her die." She dipped her head and to think she had been thinking he was a clan cat.

"Actually I don't remember." Shadow said staring at the ground. "All I know is what I have been told. Once Brightpaw is gone I don't know what I will do."


	12. Chapter 10

Brightpaw sniffed the ground searching for the comfey she had been sent out to get in vain. She knew the herb did not like the dry soil of Fernclan territory. She and Mistpaw had been sent out to help the medicine cats gather herbs. It was only a matter of time before they would battle Brookclan again. The deputy was still a prisoner and had been for several moons. He seemed almost at home, he helped Fernclan where he could. It was strange to Brightpaw then again everything seemed strange to her at least since her moonstone trip. Whenever she would sleep her visions would come back to haunt her. She remembered so clearly when she had told Blackface and Silverstar about her dreams.

Brightpaw had once again awoken for the vivid dreams. Panting, unable to catch her breath.

"Brightpaw are you ok?" Silverstar's mew was frantic as he rush over to his apprentice Blackface on his heels. The white she-cat forced her self to calm down. "Tell us what happened." Blackface urged nugging the apprentice to her feet leading her to the makeshift medicine cat den.

"St..star...starclan keeps s..showing me t..terrible things." She choked out before telling the other cats about her visions. They both listened with excitement in there eyes.

"Brightpaw this is amazing!" Blackface explained when the apprentice was finished speaking.

"What?" Bightpaw asked confused. "How is this a good thing, why can't Starclan leave me alo..." She was hushed by Silverstar's tail covering her mouth.

"Listen before you joined the clan Jaggedwind who was medicine cat before me visited me and told me that Starclan would send us a strong leader. We had no white cats in the clan so when you joined I told Silverstar of my dream and ever since we have kept an eye on you." Blackface finished her story and Brightpaw was seething with rage. She dug her claws into the soft earth.

"I …. DON'T...WANT...TO...BE ...LEADER!" She spit out the would like they were poison.

"You have no choice." Silverstar snapped. "This is the fate Starclan has laid out for you." His voice softened at the end. Brightpaw however was still hostile.

"Well maybe Starclan should stay out of my life." She stalked off to wake Mistpaw, Shadow, and Brindlepelt and lead them to the forest. She really had no idea why. She just felt like she needed to tell someone since she was terrified.

"Why did you drag us all the was out here." Shadow whined. Brightpaw dragged her paws has she walked.

"Well I have been having dreams since my moonstone trip and told Blackface and Silverstar about them." She paused finding that she was having a hard time speaking.

"Are they making you be a medicine cat?" Brindlepelt asked. Her dark tortoiseshell pelt was bristling in alarm. She could tell how upset her friend was.

"No." Brightpaw yowled. She stopped walking and turned to her friends. "They said that I have to be could leader." She braced herself for them to turn on her. Accuse her of lying, to spit at her for thinking of such a dumb thing. Instead she felt Shadow brush ageist her. Nuzzling her comfortingly.

"Don't worry Brightpaw." Mistpaw said speaking for the first time. "we are here for you."

"If Starclan has chosen you they must be right," Brindlepelt said.

"But I don't know if I want to be leader besides Silverstar still has all of his nine lives." She said backing away from her friends her pelt still burned from were Shadow had brushed her. She ignored the

wired feeling she got when she was around the tom. Turning she ran back to camp.

When Brightpaw snapped out of her thoughts she was digging up the confrey root she had been looking for and had dug up about three or four good sized roots. She gathered them up ignoring there tangy taste and headed back home. Ever since that night she had been kept busy by her mentor and the medicine cats. It always seemed like they always had some thing for her to do. She dropped the roots in front of Blackface.

"Anything else." She mewed crossly. The black and white she cat was unfazed by her tone and replied.

"You've done well go get something from the fresh killpile." She then turned back to the rest of the herbs she was sorting. Brightpaw stalked off not bothering to stop by the fresh kill pile. She was not hungry. She instead jumped onto the two-leg den. Staring at the setting sun. Shadow jumped up with her and she could feel the unease that clung to him whenever he was around her since that night in the

woods and quite frankly she had been avoiding her friend. There reactions had unsettled her. She wanted them to be at least a little freaked out. Having Starclan tell you that you are going to be leader is not normal.

"I know your scared." Shadow's voice cut though the silence. "I would give anything to join the clans. You got that chance and you'll get to lead them. You won't be alone you'll have friends, good medicine cats, and a loyal deputy."

"Why don't you ask silverstar to join the clan?" She was avoiding the real problem. She did not want to talk about Starclan's insane ideas.

"I..I don't know what if the clan doesn't accept me. I mean it is one thing to have one non-clanborn cat, but two." Shadow's hung his head, pain and sadness clouded his eyes.

'If you only knew.' Brightpaw thought. Shadow was actually the son of the last Fernclan leader Nightstar. Shadow's littermate died of greencough. Shadow himself almost died too, but Nightstar in a desperate attempt to save Shadowkit. Shadowkit, now Shadow has survived. He was raised by Tink never to know of who his parents were.

"Shadow, you have done so much for Fernclan since we were Exiled. You hunt for the clan, but you never take fresh-kill from the pile. You watch Rushkit and StormKit when Mistypuddle needs a break." She was rambling now and she knew it, but the more she though of it the more she realized that shadow was a natural warrior. She wondered if he would be happy if he had to spend his entire life as a kittypet.

Brightpaw found herself in a grassy clearing. A cool breeze blew though making the grass sway, a small creek ran near by. It was almost too peaceful. She hear someone entering the clearing. Turning she saw a black tom. His pelt was starry, every time his paw steps landed on the ground sparks of starlight shot up. His clear amber eyes burned like fire. Brightpaw knew this cat, Nightstar looked stronger than Brightpaw had ever seen him.

"Nightstar!" She exclaimed running to greet her friend. Nightstar greeted her warmly.

"It's nice to see you, but I'm afraid I did not bring you here to catch up. I have brought you a warring."

His tone was betrayed a grave urgency. " Only the stoney brook and the brave fang can clear the way for the ferns."

"why are you telling me this? Fernclan has two medicine cats!" Brightpaw could not ignore the sinking feeling that she was all alone. Why was she given messages?

"We have, but it is up to you to put thing into motion." Nightstar said draping his tail over her back in an attempt to comfort her. "You need to wake up now." brightpaw suddenly felt like she was falling. She awoke just in time to here Mistypuddle scream.

"RUSHKIT is gone!"


End file.
